Forbidden Secrets
by Briusgrl
Summary: This is a lemon Fic. With adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I have any rights to it even though I wish I did.

She was a princess he was a cook. What happens when they meet and fall in love. Will her parents accept him or will their love be forbidden.

The room was dark except for the dim light from the now dying fire place across the room. "It's one in the morning and I'm hungry." She

thought to herself. "I think I'll go get something to eat from the kitchen hopefully no body is up." So she snuck down to the kitchen like

she had done so many other nights when she couldn't sleep and was hungry." I wonder what I'll eat tonight maybe some macaroni and

cheese yeah that sounds good. Why do they have to put the pots so high up. I swear this kitchen discriminates against short people.

"What are you doing your majesty?" said a deep voice from the darkest corner of the room. "Who's there?" spoke Serena in her most

brave sounding voice. " Darien the head chef." spoke the man. He came out from the shadows of the corner and she thought he was the

most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. He was about six feet tall and he had black hair and smoldering grey eyes that looked

like they held the secrets to the universe or at least to Serena's world and to her secret desires. He had broad shoulders and from what

she could tell a body that was kept very well in shape. "I'm trying to make myself some food."she said in a voice that sounded like an

angel singing to the man. He had never seen her before but he felt as if she was everything that he had been looking for, but he couldn't

think these things she was the heir to the throne and he was just a cook. He couldn't help but to stare at the beauty before him. She was

about five feet five inches tall and had these beautiful blue eyes that showed all her emotions and compassion she had for her people.

And her body was perfect her breast where perfect and she had a tiny waste with a very nice ass and long beautiful shapely legs that he

would love to have wrapped around him, but he shouldn't think such thoughts. She was the heir to the throne and would never think

about being with a mere cook. "What are you staring at?" she said. "Nothing your majesty. Please forgive me. Would you like for me to

make your meal for you?" he said trying to sound confident even though he felt as if he couldn't breathe. "No thank you, but you can

keep me company if you want." she said not wanting him to leave. "Of course i'll stay you majesty." he said as he walked from the

shadows to take a seat near where she would be attempting to make her meal. She made her meal and they sat and they spoke of

dreams, ambitions, fears, and hopes. They spoke of everything. They spoke until the sun came up to signal a new day. Then they parted

ways and she went to her room and he went to his to get ready for the day ahead. This routine happened for months with no ones

knowledge accept for the two people who had now become best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the same as every other night, except for one change tonight she would seduce Darien. She loved him and was tired of

waiting for him to make a move. So she put on a tight white tank top that came to just above her belly button and a pair of white cotton

boy short underwear. She made sure that her hair was perfect, her make-up looked sexy, her lip gloss made her look like she was

ready to suck his dick, and everything was completely shaved. She made sure that he would be able to see her perfectly round breast

through her tank top. Then she hurried down stairs to the kitchen, where she would wait for Darien in her most seductive pose with a

cherry lollipop in her mouth. Then she heard it the distinct sound of the kitchen door opening and there in the doorway was the love of

her life. "Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy " he trailed off when he saw what she was wearing, or lack there of. " Hey!" she said as she sucked and

licked on the lollipop in her mouth. All he could think of was her naked body against his. "What are you wearing? Your going to catch a

cold!" He stated placing his hands in his pockets to hide his increasingly hard erection as he looked at the half naked girl in front of him

sucking on her lollipop. "Darien" she said as she walked seductively toward him. "I'm tired of pretending that I'm not attracted to you

and want to be with you." she spoke softly as she was so close to him that she could smell his wonderful scent. Then without anymore

hesitation he closed what little gap there was between the two of them and he kissed her passionately. He then slid his tongue across her

lips to ask permission to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and aloud him access. They stayed kissing for what seemed like an

eternity but was in fact only like a minute. She did not like that he had stopped kissing her so she kissed him and decided that she would

nibble on his lower lip so that he would know that she wanted more than an ordinary kiss. He then broke off the kiss and said "Are you

sure this is what you want?" "Yes." she stated as she began to kiss and nibble on his neck. She then slid her tongue from his neck to his

ear. She began to kiss and suck on his ear. This drove him mad so he decided to do some foreplay of his own. He moved his hand up

her side and under her shirt to feel her hardened nipple he then removed her shirt. He then started to kiss her neck and collarbone. He

slowly moved down the center of her chest to her flat stomach and started to kiss and lick around her belly button. Then in one swift

motion he picked her up and place her on the kitchen table where he began to devour her right nipple as his hand played with the other.

She was in pure bliss as he sucked and nipped at her breast. He then switched to the left breast and proceeded to devour it just as he

did the right but instead of massaging the other breast he moved his hand to her very wet underwear. Through the fabric he rubbed her

very sensitive bud. She then let out a gasp. She took off his shirt and slowly pulled down his pants and put her hand on his extremely

hard member. She then pushed him away and got on her knees and started to lick the pre-cum off and suck the tip until she had the

whole thing in her mouth. Who would've guessed she was a natural at deep throating. She then placed a hand on his balls and began to

massage them as she continued to suck and lick his dick. He started to rub her back to let her know that she was pleasing him. He then

picked her up and place her back on the table where he took off her underwear and proceeded to lick up her sweet juices. He then

used two fingers to enter her. He moved his fingers in and out of her tight pussy as he licked and sucked on her clit. By this point she

was gasping for air she could feel her climax coming. He then removed his fingers and put his tongue in her moving it in and out of her

folds and using his left hand to massage her clit and his right to massage her breast. She had to bite her bottom lip to prevent the scream

from getting out when she reached her peak. He then wiped off his mouth and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to still do this? It will

probably hurt." he said with concern for the beauty in front of him. " Yes!" She said with pleading eyes. Then he gently entered her. It

hurt her at first but then there was nothing but pleasure as he went in and out of her. She then started to move with him meeting his

thrusts with her own to help him go deeper. She was about to scream when he kissed her so no one would know the pleasure she was

receiving from her second climax. He then withdrew himself from her. "What's wrong Darien?" she said with concern. Maybe he

changed his mind, maybe I'm not good she thought to herself. He then place d one hand on her cheek and said," nothing is wrong, but I

want you to stand up and bend over the table." "Why?" she said with a curious look in her eyes. She then thought oh my god he wants

anal... but I don't want that. " Trust me." He said. So she did as she was asked he then entered her from behind. She was relived that he

didn't want anal, but this was definitely an interesting position she thought to herself and it feels really good!! He then wrapped his right

arm around her waste and with his right hand began to massage her clit again. Within minutes she had her third orgasm and then a few

minutes later she had her fourth organism She thought if this continues I'm going to scream but I don't want to stop. Then she could feel it

again that fire in the pit of her stomach and her clit starting to go crazy. Then it hit her like a wave her fifth orgasm this time she couldn't

contain her scream, but before she could let it out he quickly moved his left hand to her mouth to muffle the scream. She then took his

finger in her mouth and started to suck on it. This simple action sent him over the edge and with one final thrust she got her sixth orgasm

and he let his organism hit him and he let his seed enter her body. Then they stood still for a moment before getting dressed giving each

other one last kiss and going to bed to dream about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've had a serious case of writers block. Plus my son has been demanding more attention these days. Once again please forgive me.

Their affair had been going on for two months now with no one being the wiser. Today was different though, today a suitor would come

for Serena. She was beside herself with emotions she just found out that she was pregnant with Darien's child and now things could get

really screwed up if her parents decided that this would be the man for her. She loved Darien and didn't want anyone else. So she made

a decision. Today she would tell Darien of the possibility of her being pregnant and that she wanted to tell her parents about them. She

no longer wanted to hide in the shadows and pretend that they weren't together as if they was ashamed of their love. So she got dressed

and went down to the kitchen where she knew he would be waiting for her with breakfast no doubt.(AN- Dude when your pregnant

your always hungry) She entered the kitchen and there he was. Her lover, companion, and soul mate. "Hey" she spoke softly feeling

unsure about what she was about to say next. " Hello your majesty" he said since other people where around. "Leave us for a moment"

She commanded the kitchen staff. This was normal since she often like to eat in private. "Darien we need to talk!!!!" she said almost to

low for him to hear. "What's wrong my love?" He spoke with true concern in his voice." There's a suitor coming today and well I can't

deal with it because I love you and you ..."she had to trail off saying it. She was afraid of what he would say and how he would react to

the news. "Baby, It's ok we'll find a way to get rid of the suitor. I promise everything will be OK." He said, trying to assure his now

crying love. " NO!!!! It won't be OK cause I'm pregnant and your the father and my parents will have you killed if they find out what

has been going on!!!!" Darien quickly went to Serena and held her close he didn't know what to say. All he could do was hold her and

try to make her feel better. "Say something you ass!!!" she said worried he wouldn't want her or their child. " Serena, I love you and am

thrilled that your pregnant. Don't worry about anything we'll go to your parents and explain everything. They won't kill me I promise and

who know maybe they'll be happy about it"He said in his most soothing voice. In his head however he was thinking that he was a dead

man once they found out that he had been fornicating with their daughter. Him a chef. He was beneath them and her. What could he do

he loved her. They wouldn't see that though. They wouldn't see how much they were in love. That's when he made the decision that

would change their lives forever. He would convince her to run away with him. "Darien" she said breaking him out of his trance. "Yeah"

He said as if unsure of what to do next. "Can we go tell them now before the suitor gets here?" she asked not knowing if he meant what

he said. "Sure baby" He said knowing that this was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to face. So they left the kitchen

and went to her parents chambers where she knew her parents would be. She slowly and softly knocked on the door hoping that she

would be wrong and that they weren't there. She was wrong. She heard a familiar voice say"you may enter." Darien grabbed her hand

as they entered the chambers. Making sure to shut the door behind them. "Father, Mother there's something I have to tell you" she said

in a whisper. "What is it my daughter?"she said with the up most concern for her only child and daughter. Then she saw it both of them

holding hands. Then he saw the same thing his wife did. "I'M PREGNANT!"...dondondon cliffy you guys sorry but have to go take care

of my son please review soon.


	4. To My Readers

OK! So here is the deal guys I'm gonna let you into what's been going on that you haven't gotten your next chapter. My mom got married, I got arrested(so lots of court dates), and have been working a lot to pay back all the people I owe money to for having so many car accidents. Thank you to everyone reading my story and submitting reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Also just to let you know I'm not finished writing this story yet but once I'm done If you like Inuyasha that's the next one I plan on tackling. You will be getting a new chapter soon. And to give you all a hint it's not going to go very well for a while but it will have a happy ending since I'm a sap.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN-**OK! So here it goes the next chapter Finally!!!! I'm dedicating this chapter to a fan that sent me a review so to **Princess-Serenity-324. **Here you go.

So as I recall Serena just told her parents that she was pregnant. So we'll start off from there.

"YOUR WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!"yelled her father so loud that Serena thought the whole kingdom had heard

him. "Your majesties... please allow me to explain." spoke Darien with assurance in his voice. "What is there to explain... you've been

fornicating with my daughter and even worse now she is pregnant with your bastard of a child" spoke the king so forcefully that

Serena didn't know what to say. At this point Serena was in tears and her mother couldn't even look at her. "She will not keep this

child and she will not be with a commoner such as you. She was born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." said her

father with sadness in his voice. "August thats enough." spoke the queen in such a low voice it could barely be heard. "Serena what

were you thinking? You know what don't even bother to answer that... I know you weren't thinking. You didn't think about us, your

people, nor what the outcome could be. Do you really think at sixteen you have found love? And what are we to do about the suitor

he expects you to be a virgin and you've gone and done this. I'm so embarrassed with you right now. Just go to your room!" spoke

the now exhausted queen. At this point Serena couldn't take anymore and she ran from the room. "You know what your majesties

you speak of how your people mean the world to you and you look down upon the one that loves and worships your daughter. You

both are hypocrites. I love your daughter and this child she will not give it up for the likes of two ignorant people even if they are her

parents. Good day. Oh! And by the way I obviously quit." spoke Darien as he left to find his young love. Serena finally came to a

stop in the woods right out side the palace gates and that is where Darien found her. Her body shaking with the force that her tears

where now coming in. He gently wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth with her trying to soothe her. "Darien what

have we done?" spoke Serena through her now quiet sobs. "Serena do you regret us?" spoke Darien half not wanting to know the

answer to that question. "NO" spoke Serena as forcefully as she could. " Serena, I love you and I love our child. It doesn't matter

what anyone else thinks or says. You are mine as I am yours." whispered Darien into Serena's ear. He then shifted his weight so that

his lips were almost touching her ear. "Will you marry me Serena?" he whispered so softly into her ear that it sent a chill up her spine.

She turned her head so that she could look into his eyes. And when she did she came face to face with him. Their eyes gazing lovingly

into one another's and their lips almost touching. Then she spoke in a voice so low that only he could hear...

OK here's another cliffy- but if I get enough reviews I'll update sooner than what I did last time. For my fans however I will let you decide what she will say. So post those recommendations. Remember I love all of you guys.


End file.
